Mobile device content sharing sessions follow the general pattern of discovery, creation, metadata exchange, and then content exchange. Specifically, the metadata and content exchanges occur after the creation of a content sharing session. In instances where the metadata and content are voluminous in nature, there is often an extended period of time after a content sharing session is established and before the desired shared data is exchanged. There is a need to reduce the time and resource overhead involved in the exchange of metadata and content associated with a content sharing session.